Subtract. ${389{,}002- 76{,}151}$
Answer: ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${{3}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{300000}- { 0 } = {3}00000}$ ${389{,}002- 76{,}151} = 312{,}851$